Unbeknownst to Him
by outXhereXconfused
Summary: [Oneshot][Complete] Orihime likes Ichigo, we all know that. But the one person who doesn't know, is the the object of her affection himself.


**Unbeknownst to Him**

**"**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach**

**"**

**Note****: I've been craving to write an Ori/Ichi fanfic since like, Saturday. So yeah, I don't know if it'll be good or not, but I'll try my best?**

**"**

Ichigo Kurosaki. There wasn't a day that went by that her mind wouldn't wander back to the naturally orange haired male. It was inevitable. She had feelings for him, strong feelings that just wouldn't go away. So she conformed to keeping it a secret from him and putting up a façade.

But there were times when she just wanted to tell him, where the word, the _confession_, would be at the tip of her tongue ready to roll out…But it never did. She loved him with all her heart that it was just _unbearable_! She had no idea what to do sometimes because it would stun her.

And then the jealously. She would feel so ashamed for being jealous of Rukia. She knew that Rukia and Ichigo had feelings for each other, and as best as she tried, she couldn't contain that bitter and jealous feeling that came out.

Sometimes she could, but other times…Other times she couldn't.

"Orihime, are you okay?"

She flinched and turned to look at him. "Oh! Kurosaki-kun! I didn't see you!" she leaned away from the railing and laughed nervously. She had been overlooking the city and watching the sunset, while of course, thinking of the male that stood before her.

Ichigo frowned. "You know, you shouldn't daze off like that, some pervert might come and try to make a move."

Orihime gave him her brightest smile; the smile she would always give to him and only him. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun shouldn't worry. I know how to take care of myself!"

At that said, she rolled up her sleeve and rose up her fist as if to emphasis the muscles she didn't have. "I've been watching Tatsuki-kun fighting, and I've picked up on a thing or two!"

Ichigo blinked. The frown that he wore was replaced by a small grin. "Is that so? Well, that Tatsuki is one hell of a fighter."

He walked to the railing and leaned on it, overlooking the city and gazing at the sunset.

Orihime blushed as she looked at him. She just couldn't get enough of him. She loved everything there was about him. She loved him as he was. She had always pictured this moment; Ichigo and her watching the sunset together, like lovers did.

But she tore her gaze away from him and looked at the ground, her happy smile turning into a sad one. But that wasn't reality. No. The reality was that it was a one-sided love, she loved him but he didn't. They were just friends, and nothing else but friends, and she knew that very well.

Ichigo glanced back at her and saw her staring at the ground; her lips wearing a solemn smile. "Orihime? Is something wrong? Did you want to be left alone? Because if you want I can—"

"Oh! No, no! It's just that I was thinking is all,"—she laughed nervously as she walked up to the railing—"Kurosaki-kun doesn't bother me."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at her outburst. "Alright, if you say so."

Orihime nodded as she crossed her arms on top of the railing and leaned her chin on top of her crossed arms. A late autumn breeze blew towards them, ruffling her long, orange-brown hair and bangs as it blew past her.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo looked at her. "Hmm?"

She opened her mouth to speak, to say something, but….

"Never mind, I forgot."

Ichigo blinked at her and then looked out into the sunset.

"Ichigo! There you are you fool! I've been looking all around for you!"

Both Ichigo and Orihime looked up to see Rukia standing four yards away from them; her arms crossed over her chest.

Ichigo sighed as he leaned away from the railing and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "What is it? What the hell do you want now?"

Rukia glared at him. "Don't talk to me like that! Now come on, we have to train."

Ichigo groaned dramatically. "What a drag."

He turned to look at Orihime. "Well Inoue, have to go. Sorry."

"Oh! It's okay Kurosaki-kun! I know how busy you are."

Ichigo gave her another small smile. "See ya Inoue!" he walked over to Rukia who was scolding him.

Orihime's gray eyes saddened at the sight before her. They acted like a couple. She looked at their residing backs as they disappeared and turned her attention to the now darkened sky.

Yeah, she loved him. But he didn't. And it was painful. But what else could she do? It wasn't like she could shut off her feelings or anything of that sort.

She sighed as she burrowed her head into her arms. So she would keep it a secret, because unbeknownst to him, she loved him…And she probably always would.

* * *

**So yeah…Here's the one-shot of how Orihime feels! I wanted to make it more angst…But I forgot what I wanted to say…Lol. Oops. So I'm in love with this pair, and I guess I also like Ruki/Ichigo…But I don't know…Orihime/Icigo seems to fit more; it doesn't seem like a friend bond (well it doesn't because of the Hueco Mundo arc). So yup. Also, I decided to contribute to the Ichigo/Orihime fanfic section because it's lagging. Like honestly, there's only a few and it makes me sad!**

**So give your input to see if I got Orihime in character (first time actually using "–Kun" in any of my stories…I usually go the western style lol). **


End file.
